


Project and the aftermath

by QuietRaven145



Series: Twisted and warped grim series [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Possible Character Death, Smut, Swearing and cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietRaven145/pseuds/QuietRaven145
Summary: Everyone on Sornienth believes that only a male and a female can breed to produce an offspring and a group of (mad) scientists are more than eager to do a lil project to defy these beliefs.How exactly? Well by getting two males of some pest species and forcing them to get it on with of course! And why not use some of the most fearsome,brutal Beastclans for the project?And so two Serthis were paired together but is it possible for something more to happen between them? Or is it just going to be the bang and nothing more?Could a typical ruthless warrior bond with an abused alchemist?With both subjects needed and in place, all the scientists have to do, is commence the madness that is their little experiment.. Will our serpents manage to escape?
Relationships: Jevudhat /Rarszozs
Series: Twisted and warped grim series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736725





	Project and the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> We all have a...truly disgusting and morbid side. We all hold sins both uttered and unspoken. And I, am not a saint, not an exception. Am I proud? No.  
> But...There are times when my hideous side comes out to play. 
> 
> So, I present to all of you, who come to read- a series.  
> But beware, my dear readers- for only unnerving dark and twisted stories lurk here.  
> The twisted and warped grim series. 
> 
> I ask of you, if you still proceed to delve into these treacherous depths of madness, not to judge me. Continue on at your own risk.  
> There will be additional trigger warnings at the very beginning of each chapter of each work.

###  **Prologue**

Seated at the campfire near the outskirts of the clan Neuma, the faint wavering light of the flickering, dancing flames casting shadows over his greenish-yellow skinned rugged face. The night is calm and quiet, still almost save for the distant noise of hustle and bustle of dragons going to and fro to whatever place they do. 

He gazes into the crackling fires, his thick grayish eyebrows furrowed slightly, thoughts swiveling through his tired mind. Beside him is curled his adopted younger sibling, snoring quietly in his blissful sleep. 

Thoughts turn to memories and the serpentine warrior leans back with a haggard sigh, closing his eyes shut for a moment, listening to the chirping of crickets and sounds of other forest critters. Alas the tranquility of the slumbering Driftwood dragg didn't last long. 

The crunching of twigs under heavy clanking footsteps breaks it, making him furrow his brows even more in an annoyed scowl as he straightens up rigidly. What would these bastards want now? 

The metallic clanking grows louder as the figures approach closer until they were a meter from the two, stomping their armored foot as they stop- the silence returning once more. Tension hangs in the air grimly, the Serthis opening his fiery eyes and looking at the unwelcomed guests. 

"What do ya want?"--he asks irritatibly, voice rough and dripping with unmasked hatred then jokes sarcastically, grinning a lopsided sneer as he regards the guards with no respect, clearly not caring for their authority in the slightest-- "Ain't ya s'posed to be snoozing at your posts,eh?"

On his left side the gold skinned Wildclaw stirring up with a faint groan, opening his purple eyes groggily, woken up by the sound of the man's voice.

" _What's going on? Brother? Who are you-?_ " --the brown striped reptilian begins in native but cuts himself off sharply at the sight of the four armored soliders, his greenish head feathers immediately rising up in alarm as he widens his eyes in poorly hidden fear. Rarszozs wordlessly places his gloved hand on his brother's tense shoulder in reassurance, eyes still locked on the group. 

One of them, a female Imperial standing at the very front row, the fire barely illuminating her coal scales, emphasizing their cold metallic sheen,along with her white wings and the purple-deep purple skeletal markings running from her snout to the tip of her tail.

It reflects off of her burnished filigree silver armor and scarlet the banner on her right pauldron dully.

On her right stood a rose colored Ridgeback solemnly, looking at him sympathetically- almost a spitting image of the tyrannical ruler that is his father. 

On her right was a vibrantly plumed Coatl, like the fire that burns in his eyes, and behind him, little off to the side stood a Plague aligned female Wildclaw- glaring down with utter disgust at them. 

He knows the names of every one of them- Soul regalis, Ghost, Igni solarius and Karnataka. 

None of them bother to answer his question, not even reacted to his snide remark. It was the leader of the group who moved without taking her orage eyes off of him as she motioned with her head to one of her buddies, tone cold as she says in draconian-- "Get him. Take the quivering dimwit to the court to decide his fate and destiny." The other guards nodded, barking a stern 'roger!' and started marching toward the beast resolutely with quick steps that alarmed him. 

The snake hastily rose on his tail, glaring at the rapidly approaching dragons startled, clearly caught off guard and tried to reach for the weapon in his leathery satchel but the Coatl seizes his arm by the elbow and pulls him harshly. 

Another dragon swiftly walked behind him and grabbed him by his other hand, barking something to their colleague then they started dragging him away from the campfire, away from his brother who whimpers in fright. 

The green winged dragonian tries to run after the two soliders but yelps and backpedaled when the other two members of the group jumped in front of him- effectively cutting off his path. 

Rarszozs whirls his head around sharply when his sibling cries out in horror, his glower turning desperate and worried as he calls back to him in answer‐

 _"Anüng!"_

Suddenly fury roars within his very being and the cream- haired fighter thrashes wildly in the guards' hands in attempt to free himself from their detriment tightening grip, yelling curses and demanding to be released, screaming threats while they tried to get him under their control. 

**"Let me go you damned lizards! Let me go! Don't you dare lay a claw on him! I'll kil you, you hear me! Every one of you, let me go!"**

_"Will you stop screeching? Silence him! The Serthis is getting on my nerves."_ \- The first dragon hises annoyed. 

"Hold him still, I know what would just do the trick." Says the other, sadistic glee gleaming in their eyes as they take out a vial of their pouch-- it's Karnataka, her friend easily taking hold of both the Beastclans member's arms and pins them behind his back with an iron grasp, the tail wrapping around his torso and squeezing hard. 

The female grabs his jaw roughly, nicking him with her sharp claws, adding to the rest of his scars from previous brawls and scuffles. She forces his mouth open- her companion using the surprise to yank his head back -and simply let the blue liquid flow down his throat,both draconians knowing that he _will_ swallow if he wants to live another day. 

"There, this will shut you up." The Wildclaw grins triumphantly and turns to the Coatl. "Let him go, he will topple on his own. Just watch." 

The fiery spirited potions adept looks around dazed with a frown, blindly swinging at thin air- his vision blurred and his mind fuzzy, his motions slowed significantly and continuing to slow regardless of how much he willed his limbs to move faster, essentially losing balance as all of his systems shut off.

His captors watch his sloppy and clumsy, laughably poorly coordinated attacks and swaying with great amusement until he eventually collapses to the ground- the drug having taken over completely and rendered him unconscious.

_"A..nüng...."_

"Let's get this done with, dinner should be ready by now." The two pick the defeated serpent and drag him to the border of the Tangled woods...

* * *

\--It was dark,so dark and cold...but that wasn`t what drove him on the verge of panicking.

No,something else-the metallic bars that are holding him captive do,the booming male voices and the predatory mocking stares do.

  
Laughter was echoing everywhere and it wasn`t helping his nerves-he has to get out or hide. Abruptly a gruff looking Ridgeback approached and took off the cloth that had been covering the cage,at last letting in some light-with it,new surroundings. It didn`t help.

The cage was in the center of a small room that reeks of filth,blood and decay if not of something else-all far too familiar for his liking.

The dragon opened the cage,sticking their clawed hand in and the snake inside cowered back,blue eyes wide and full with broken terror as he pressed himself as close to the back of his iron prison as he could,staring at the other like a frightened rat. His pupils were very thin slits,body trembling. But the lizard stubbornly reached furthur,nicking his white ragged coat and leaving a small scratch on his chest.

The hand kept trying to grab him and he quickly dodged it-ducking underneath,pressing tightly to eighter wall or coiling on himself,heart pounding rapidly and flinching when it almost got him.

''C'on pest,get out,get- _Oh for the love of!_ Stop dodging!''

Caleb growled in exhasperation as he overturned the cage so it was like a box,watching in satisfaction as the Serthis in it gasped upon slamming his back into the bars and gasped like a fish out of water. _Gotcha._

  
Using the opportunity,the marigold male reached in and grabs the beast then got him out,smiling smugly in victory.

  
While he would love having some play time with the pest- there is a project and experiments to be made. Maybe later.

===  
It took three strives to reach to lab room,connected to the aviary.

Firmly holding the Beastclans member in one hand he pushed the door open and flicked a switch with the other,chuckling at the sight before him:

Ameta was bustling around the lab- fussing over potions and testing other ones on various serpents in separate glass containers to see the results,scribbling down notes in her notepad. Honestly,this Spiral never knows how to rest.  
Walking closer ,Caleb grinned a sickening grin as he whistled to his comrade cheerfully,easily catching her attention and lifted his right hand at her questioning look.

''Got a new toy for ya,and guess what? it`s an..alchemist,right?''-He passed his catch to the other dragon who had to use all her limbs and long body to hold the poor soul in place as she examines them closely and nodded. With her first pair of hands,the saffron dragoness reached out and took a vial off the pristine white counter top.

"Cal,you`re free to go for the moment. Come back in a few minutes,I don`t want you wrecking my workspace.'' -She said,voice monotone and smiled in fascination at the,now, utterly terrified creature that was desperately wriggling in her grasp while clinging onto his conciousness.

  
''Now...if this doesn`t work,then you might join my lil collection...''

It didn`t matter how much he struggled,the scientist`s grip was like that of a drowner and he could do nothing but swallow the bitter and sour thick grey-ish white substance as he was forced to drink.

His face wrinkled and twisted into a disgusted grimace,screwing his eyes shut.

''That`s it...Good boy. Say,what`s your name?'' The Spiral cooed,placing the empty vial back on the counter and he struggled to stay awake as a warm sensation slowly went down his stomach,becoming gradually unbearable as it got furthur down.

Suddenly a searing pain burned in his abdomen and he curled into a tight ball on the cold tiled floor,hissing trough gritted teeth in agony.

Ameta looked up and nodded at her colleague- _He`s ready for the project._

She waved the spotted Ridgeback dressed in a high noon brown vest and loose shorts, somewhat covered by the white lab coat his wears on top, her freakishly large pale yellow eyes off of her subject- watching him writhe on the floor, his dull faded reddish tail convulsing with the scales bristled. 

"Yea? Wat up? Ah, he done?" Caleb lifted his hat,letting out a low whistle.- "Damn sonny, ya gotta good one sezhure there! 'S like ya bein' shocked!" 

"Take him to the aviary, his match should be coming up after Yallre and Ingre approves him." The cowboy dipped his hat with a playful smile in reverence to her and picked the weakened beast in his hand like a sack doll, easily carrying him out the vicinity.

Satisfied, the petal patterned Spiral cleaned up her perfectly organized workspace and left to find her other colleagues, humming to herself a mirthful quiet tune. 

Upon exiting into the main hall, she took continued skipping down until she found herself outside where Yallre and his partner were standing at the outpost- just taking the newly arrived subject. 

The shorter, slimmer sandy colored Wildclaw whooped when her orange eyes land on the new arrival, rising her eye ridges impressed with a casual smirk.

"Well isn't he just gorgeous and so- devilishly handsome! Tell you what,Yal- this guy's a golden one shot." She remarks and leans over for a even better look before beaming at the approaching friend- clapping her hands as she straightens up and spins on her heels to face her. 

"Yo Meta! Check out our mail! You'll definitely like 'im!" 

Ameta leans over the still unconscious fighter, her eyes darting all over his body rapidly- taking in every tiny detail while using her second pair of hands to take out a small pocket sized gadget and the third pair to hold a mini notepad, jotting down the notes she makes on him. Not once blinking. 

> **_Appearance_ **

> **_•_ ** _High cheekbones_

> _• Strong chiseled jaw_

> _• Blond hair_

> _• Muscular body build_

> _• Thick eyebrows_

> _• Has scars across bridge of his nose_

> _• Has rounded ears_

> _• Sturdy hardened scales and underplates_

> _• Crimson irises, common type round pupils_

> **_Stats_ **

> _• High levels of Aggression and ferocity_

> _• Ruthless_

> _**AGE: 25** _

"I believe we've found a fine specimen. Let us commence. Science, will prevail. "

**Author's Note:**

> My other profile where this was originally written is deleted so all of the works are being moved to this one. Why am I rewriting this? Because I wanted. 
> 
> Also I'm going to stray from the original work for the veteran's part, because, well Seraph- one of the dragon characters is still alive and has power over him and Pirum, his draconian brother. So it doesn't make sense for a group of scientists to just kidnap him. Instead he would be led to the place by some guards or whatever. 
> 
> Secondly, there won't be any joy in fluffing. At all.  
> Both blokes that are paired in this madness are straight, but literally have no choice in the situation. So it will be angsty, and awkward. The only thing keeping them together is the result of the wicked experiment.


End file.
